fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Racing 2
Nicktoons Racing 2 is a sequel to 2000's Nicktoons Racing. This game was released for 3DS, DS, & DSi Characters While Spongebob, Patrick, Tommy, & Angelica return from the previous game, new ones arrive. *Rocko- A walbay who works at a comic book store, & Lives with his dog skumpy. Drives a minivan. *Annoying Orange- A orange who annoys a lot of fruit. Drives a car shaped like Marshmellow. *Timmy Turner- A fariygod boy who is good freinds with Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof. Drives the pink car seen in the intro of The Farilyodd Parents. *Jimmy Neutron- A boy who has big brown hair and saves the day with his inventions. Drives a car shaped like his pet dog Goddard. *Sheen- A boy who is a big fan of Ultralord. Drives a Zeenu racer. *Dudley Puppy- A T.U.F.F. agent who chews his butt. Drives a car that resembles his green bone. *Kitty Katswell- Dudley's partner, and also a Teenage cat. Drives the T.U.F.F. Moblie. *White Fang- A dog obiously. Also good freinds with Hansel. Drives a small little go-kart. *Hansel- A Gingerbread boy who is White Fang's best freind. Drives a Candy Car. *Kirby- A puffball that's pink. Drives the Warp Star. *Yoshi- A green dinosaur who is Kirby's BFF. Drives a car called Egg 1. *Ami Onuki- A pink-haired girl who loves cute stuff. Drives a white Cynthia Car. Simalir to Angelica's pink Cynthia car seen in Nicktoons Racing 1. *Yumi Yoshiruma- Ami's sister who has Purple hair and a goth. Drives a Purple Monster Truck *Ultralord- A hero who takes down evil. Drives a Nitro Jet. *Skipper- The leader of the penguins of madagascar. Drives a Hot Rod. *Hoops- A pink cat who gets a little hyper. Drives a green beetle-shaped car. *Yoyo- Hoops's freind rabbit who is small. Drives a pink beetle-shaped car. *De Blob- A blob who loves to panit his city. Drives a Rainbow Kart. *Bubbles- A girl who fights crime & good freinds with Blossom & Buttercup. Drives the Quacker from Mario Kart Wii. *Stan Marsh- A boy who wears his winter gear on lots of adventures. Drives a red race car. *Wage- A Uglydoll who is a hard worker, just like you. Drives a car that resembles himself. Unlockables Everyone else from the previous game are now unlockables. (Except for Spongebob, Patrick, Tommy, & Angelica.) *Zitz- The leader of the mighty Battletoads. Drives a yellow go kart. *Babo- A cookie lover who loves every kind of cookie. Drives a cookie-shaped car. *Mr. Kasoogi- A dount die hard fan and also watchs the simpsons on tv. Drives a Donut-shaped car. *Tink- A smart ant & one of the heads of the Plum Blob. Drives a purple racer. *Fling- A groovy dancer & one of the heads of the Plum Blob. Drives a disco ball-shaped UFO. *Peppy- A stunt bike penguin who has lots of speed. Drives his motorcycle. *Mr. Snoodle- A yellow elephant that says "I'm no ponie!" Drives a Bungee car. *Zim- A irken who wants to rule the earth. Drives the VOOT rider. *Gir- A robot who dress up like a puppy. Like Hoops and Yoyo, he drives a bettle-shaped car. You can unlock him by winning 3 races. *Po- A overweight panda who teams up with the Furious 5. Drives a china speeder. *King Julien- A lemur who annoys the Penguins Of Madagascar. Drives a kingly car. *Dotty & Spotty- Two blob twins who saw the Plum Blob first. They drive the B.L.O.B. *P.C. Blobby- A policeman who hunts the Red Blob. Drives a police van. *Kyle- A boy who's jewish & has a baby brother named Ike. Drives a Red car. *Cartman- Anothr boy who has massive farting. Drives a Army Car. *Kenny- A boy who wears a parka. Like White Fang, he drives a blue go-kart. *Piddles- A mouse who is Hoops & Yoyo's freind. Drives a hovercraft. *Marshy- A giant marshmellow who gives Hoops & Yoyo death hugs. Drives a Dragon-shaped plane. *Keswick- A nerdy dog who makes inventions. Drives a Snow Bike. *Danny Phantom- A ghost boy who is good freinds with Sam & Tucker. Drives the ghost car. *Ricky Sprocket- The world's most famous show boy. Drives a hug Limo. *Jenny- A robot girl who was bulit by her mother. Drives a pink go-kart with boxing gloves. *Otis- A cow who lives on a farm & acts like a human. Drives a Tractor. *Brickly- A tetris block. Drives the Flame Runner from Mario Kart Wii. *Blockhead- Brickly's best Friend. Drives a Bird-shaped plane. *Zig- Brickly's 2nd best Friend. Drives a orange car that was seen in the intro of Tetris TV. *Ren Hoek- A chiwawa who is a EEDIOT!!! Like Stimpy, He Drives a litter box. Tracks Reptar Cup *Cynthia Speedway (Rugrats): You'll race through Cynthia's Mansion, Malibu Beach, & Hollywood. Everything Cynthia owns here. *Krusty Krab Prix (Spongebob Squarepants): Mr. Krabs has protecting the secert formula for a couple weaks, So he makes a Speedway based on his restraunt. *T.U.F.F. HQ (T.U.F.F. Puppy): The HeadQuarters from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''is now a race track! be on the look out for a rare T.U.F.F. Blaster powerup. *Monstro City (White Fang & Hansel): Main street is where yo start, then Sludge Street, Ooh La Lane, Gift Island, & The Port. Moshi Cup *Moshi Fun Park (White Fang & Hansel): Come on down to Moshi Fun Park, White Fang's favriote place! *Shell Town (The Adventures of Kirby & Yoshi): You'll race trough Shell Town Square, the Mall, Kirby & Yoshi's Secert HQ, a Rock Concert, 1912, the park, & Candy Shop. *HiHi Puffy Prix (HiHi Puffy AmiYumi): This track has pictures of Ami, Yumi, Kaz, & The Girl's Cats. pretty cool huh? *Zim's School (invader Zim): Race around Zim's Classroom, Study Hall, & The Lunchroom. 3rd Cup *Tetrisville (Tetris TV): You'll race through Tetrisville, The Beach, The Mall, & Russia. *The Kitchen (Annoying Orange): The Kitchen from "Annoying Orange" is now a track! Be on a look out for a knife. More To Come! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Wii Games Category:Racing Games